


Chained. - LAWLIGHT

by Mari_Stranger



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive L (Death Note), Anal Sex, Death Note - Freeform, Ecchi, Eventual L/Yagami Light, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Shounen-ai, Smut, Voyeurism, Yaoi, lawlight
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Stranger/pseuds/Mari_Stranger





	1. Chapter 1

Estava tarde da noite e um pouco frio lá dentro da sala que estavam. Raito estava cochilando no sofá enquanto L olhava fixamente para inúmeros monitores ligados com gravações das câmeras de segurança.

 

Ficar algemado à ele era igualmente fascinante e enlouquecedor. Em vários sentidos.

L era único, excepcional. Raito sempre se pegava olhando para seus olhos, tentando entender como as informações podiam se cruzar tão bem dentro daquela mente.  
Mas agora ele estava focado em uma parte um pouco abaixo de seus olhos enquanto olhava para seu rosto iluminado pelas telas. Seus lábios. L tocava-os, mordia-os sem perceber. Observar isso era demais pra ele às vezes, tentador demais. Se ele estava meio acordado no sofá agora ele estava fixado em observar o outro jovem não muito distante dele no sofá.

 

“Algum problema, Raito?” L virou toda sua atenção ao outro garoto quando percebeu o olhar alheio fixado em si.

 

Enquanto esperava a resposta, iniciou a saborear um grande pedaço de bolo de morango.

 

“N-nada, não estava olhando pra você, estava distraído. E eu não quero dormir nesse sofá de novo.. vamos dormir no quarto, por favor. Minhas costas e meu pescoço não aguentam mais dormir em poltronas e sofás, L. Você podia ter um pouco mais de consideração já que resolveu nos prender juntos.” Raito continuou irritado, mas ainda olhava para L enquanto o mesmo comia.

 

“Você deveria estar preocupado em encontrar Kira ao invés de se preocupar em dormir bem.” L encara Raito e lambe a colher de forma lenta. “Dormir é uma perda de tempo, Raito.. encontre algo para fazer que contribua com a investigação.”

 

“Não é perda de tempo se..” Se interrompeu perdendo a concentração enquanto observava L lamber a colher uma segunda vez. Não tinha mais bolo nela, estava fazendo isso de propósito.“..se eu fico imprestável quando não durmo direito.” Acabou sentindo uma sensação provocante entre as pernas.

 

Yagami era uma pessoa reservada para essas coisas e ter L preso a ele o deixava sem jeito para atender às suas necessidades mais íntimas. Fazia tempo que não dava a devida atenção a si mesmo. Começou a ficar corado involuntariamente enquanto seu corpo começava a traí-lo.

 

“Bom, talvez você precise dormir mesmo. Está um tanto estranho..” L vira pela primeira vez seu corpo na direção do mais novo, o encarando de modo desafiador ao mesmo tempo que colocava outra colherada de bolo na boca. “..no que está pensando, Raito?”

 

L manteve por alguns minutos o seu olhar em Raito. Ele não podia negar o quanto aquele garoto o atraía, principalmente quando o confrontava. Sentia que estava com alguém bem próximo ao seu nível intelectual e isso o fazia querer ter a presença de Yagami na mesma sala que a sua.  
Raito ficou por minutos de cabeça baixa como se algo estivesse o incomodando. Não parecia ter escutado o que L havia lhe dito. Este terminou de comer e ficou observando cada detalhe daquele rosto enquanto se aproximava aos poucos. Parecia hipnotizado.  
Quando Raito percebeu, L estava muito próximo dele. O mais velho segurou seu rosto com a mão e levantou delicadamente pelo queixo para fazê-lo olhar para ele. Raito viu sua própria face nos olhos de L, que eram emoldurados por olheiras muito profundas. A tensão sexual no ambiente estava óbvia para ele, mas tinha suas dúvidas se L se interessava por esse tipo de interação humana, ainda mais por outro homem. Queria beijá-lo, estava na iminência de avançar um pouco com seu rosto para frente, mas o olhar de L era indecifrável.

 

“Não estou agindo estranho, só estou cansado..” Tentou disfarçar, mas L continuava olhando para ele sem tirar seus dedos de seu queixo.

 

“Okay. Podemos parar um pouco então..” L disse enquanto observava cada detalhe do rosto de Raito. “..é que eu geralmente não consigo dormir quando estou com algo na cabeça. Não consigo relaxar.”

 

“Eu também não... por isso queria te perguntar.. o que você realmente quer dizer com isso?” Raito perguntou tocando a mão de L que estava em seu rosto. “Às vezes eu acho que tenho certeza das suas intenções e um segundo depois você me faz pensar que eu estou completamente louco e imaginando coisas. Eu te respeito demais para me arriscar a invadir seu espaço.. não queria que me visse como esse tipo de pessoa, então me responda.”

 

“Er.. eu não sei Raito.” L tirou a mão que tocava o outro e abraçou as próprias pernas com um comportamento mais tímido. “Talvez eu só quisesse ter te conhecido em outras circunstâncias.. e não ficar o tempo todo desconfiando de você.”

 

“É disso que estou falando, você nunca me dá certeza de nada. Também queria ter te conhecido em outro momento, em outras circunstâncias, mas L, isso é impossível! Você nunca teria me encontrado na escola ou universidade. Se não fosse por tudo isso eu nunca saberia como é seu rosto e voz de verdade. Eu também não gosto disso, de você me olhar como estava me olhando agora e no dia seguinte me olhar como se estivesse pronto para me trancar numa cela e jogar a chave fora.. mas quer saber L? Eu não aguento mais isso.. eu acho que dessa vez vai ser mais fácil de ser perdoado do que conseguir uma resposta direta de você.” Raito disse colocando sua mão nos cabelos longos e negros de L, avançando com seu rosto sua direção e fazendo-o avançar com o rosto suavemente usando a mão que estava em sua cabeça.

 

Não ousou introduzir sua língua, mas beijou os lábios do outro com vontade, movendo os seus um pouco para ver qual seria a reação alheia.  
O outro tentou empurrá-lo suavemente com as mãos em seu peito, mas sabia o quanto esperava por aquilo também.  
Mordiscou algumas vezes os lábios de Raito como se quisesse ter certeza de que estava trocando carícias com uma das últimas pessoas que imaginaria isso acontecer.  
Quando Raito estava prestes a envolver a língua no beijo, L foi desperto por seus pensamentos ansiosos, fazendo com que se desgrudasse dele no mesmo instante.

 

“Mas Raito.. e se você for.. o Kira?”

 

Raito riu-se com malícia da pergunta de L.

 

“Seu suspeito já está algemado, L, não vou a lugar nenhum. Você pode continuar suas suspeitas amanhã. Agora eu quero confirmar as minhas..”

 

Com isso, Raito o trouxe mais perto novamente, sentindo L ficar tenso com a proximidade repentina mas não resistindo quando Yagami colocou suas mãos em sua cintura, uma mão começando a ficar debaixo da camiseta branca. O beijou novamente, dessa vez surpreso por L inserir a língua por vontade própria e enterrar os dedos em seus cabelos castanho, bagunçando-os. Raito usou as unhas para provocar L debaixo da blusa, perto de onde sua calça estava.  
L imerso nas novas sensações em que sentia, aproximou seu corpo ao de Raito sentando no colo alheio, enquanto mordia os lábios de Raito e arfou baixo durante o beijo, quando sentiu as mãos do mesmo em sua sensível pele da barriga.  
Teve um momento em que pausou o beijo já intenso e começou a roçar os lábios no pescoço alheio, causando em Raito arrepios em na espinha. Por um momento, Yagami se deixou levar pelos arrepios e gemeu baixinho, enquanto passava as mãos nas coxas de L.

Já não se importava mais se L sentisse seu volume entre as pernas, queria saber se ele também estava assim, mas usava sempre roupas tão largas.

Começou então a passar seus dedos delicadamente perto do botão da calça de L, encostando em sua pele, pedindo permissão cada vez mais enquanto retribuía o beijo no pescoço que havia acabado de receber.  
Já L estremecia nos braços alheios, sentindo um calor vir de dentro para fora de um jeito nunca antes sentido. E as mãos que antes agarravam o cabelo de Raito, desceram e começaram a desabotoar a camisa do mesmo.  
Logo em seguida, iniciou-se uma torturante carícia proposital no peitoral alheio, pelas pontas dos dedos de L.  
Raito estava cada vez mais sensível à fricção das roupas com seu membro e queria que L o tocasse, estava difícil de manter a compostura no primeiro beijo deles.

Optou por fazer L ficar com seus joelhos no sofá, enquadrando suas coxas e puxando-o para perto com as mãos em suas costas de baixo da blusa. Se L estava excitado como ele, isso ficaria óbvio agora com essa nova posição enquanto continuavam.  
Após a mudança de posição, Lawliet começou a lamber a clavícula de Raito da mesma forma que havia feito na colher minutos atrás. Suas mãos deslizavam pelos detalhes e curvas do tronco do mais novo, o qual ofegava com sede por mais, enquanto L ainda conseguia prosseguir controlando seus desejos querendo aproveitar cada momento com Yagami.  
Durante todos esses gestos e carícias, L tentava fitar o máximo seus olhos nos de Raito, como maneira de manter uma conexão entre eles. E em meio a comunicação visual o mais velho sinalizou para que o outro tirasse sua camiseta branca.  
Em todos os estímulos que fazia no menor, tentava ser o mais provocante e tortuoso possível, conseguindo expressões alheias de puro prazer que o fez sorrir com malícia.

Raito obedeceu o pedido, tirando a peça de roupa alheia e em seguida tirou sua camisa que estava completamente desabotoada, jogando a roupa no chão.

Ver L despido era uma visão muito boa, ele era atraente. Tinha o corpo esguio, com músculos discretamente definidos e a pele branca e macia. Raito subitamente agarrou os cabelos de L novamente e o fez sentar exatamente em cima de seu membro enquanto chupava seu mamilo esquerdo. Para sua maior excitação, podia sentir que ele e Lawliet estavam na mesma página.

Agora que Raito estava nu da cintura pra cima, L conseguiu ter uma visão perfeita do corpo alheio. Apesar de não aparentar, Raito tinha músculos mais robustos, principalmente os dos braços. Seu peito e ombros eram definidos assim como sua barriga também, tendo por fim a pele mais bronzeada e macia.  
Até aquele momento, L estava conseguindo controlar seu corpo e seu desejo pelo outro. Mas quando Raito envolveu novamente seus cabelos e começou a dar atenção aos seus mamilos com os próprios lábios, a sanidade que lhe restava já não pertencia a si mais.  
Afundou sua cabeça no pescoço alheio, enquanto revirava os olhos e gemia arrastado, segurando forte os ombros de Raito com ambas as mãos.  
Suspirou pesado, percebendo estar bastante excitado, quando sentiu o membro ereto do mais novo abaixo de si, fazendo com que o seu por fim também ficasse rígido mais rápido.

 

“O-ohh Raito..” L gemeu manhoso no pé do ouvido de Raito, enquanto se remexia sem parar em seu colo posicionando as mãos na nuca do mesmo para em seguida puxar seus cabelos.

 

Raito sentiu um novo arrepio em todo corpo, tanto tempo que desejou escutar o mais velho chamando seu nome dessa forma. Não precisava sonhar ou imaginar mais, estava acontecendo. Raito agarrou a bunda do outro com força, em seguida passando os dedos delicadamente pelo espaço entre as nádegas, o que fez o maior se contorcer um pouco, talvez pela surpresa, prazer ou receio, não sabia qual.

Tomando a iniciativa, Yagami colocou a mão sobre o membro de L por cima de sua calça, fazendo movimentos para estimulá-lo. Achava excitante sentir seu volume assim.  
Era um tanto irônico ser o primeiro a masturbar o outro, dado que ele estava esperando por isso faz tempo. Mas às vezes é preciso dar uma ideia ao outro do que se quer receber.  
Quando L sentiu sua intimidade ser massageada por Raito, tratou de esmagar os lábios nos do outro de modo voraz, tentando abafar os gemidos que lhe escapavam pela boca.  
Raito sentiu-se confiante com a resposta do outro, pois estava inseguro de não saber ao certo o que fazer para excitá-lo. Continuou por mais um pouco enquanto L gemia em seus lábios e em seguida, colocou a mão do outro sobre seu membro para que ele fizesse o mesmo.

Queria aquilo também, queria que L o fizesse gemer mais. E quando este entendeu o que o outro queria, decidiu que faria algo a mais do que só masturbá-lo com as mãos. Então, saiu do colo de Raito, se ajoelhou a sua frente e em seguida foi desabotoando a calça do mesmo. Quando o deixou somente de cueca, L abriu mais as pernas alheias levando seus lábios a parte interna das coxas.  
Foi deixando chupões e mordidas no local até chegar no membro de Raito ainda revestido pelo tecido fino da peça íntima. Roçou sua boca em toda a superfície, de modo provocativo e tortuoso fazendo com que o pré-gozo umidecesse o local e Raito gemesse manhosamente alto. Ainda usando a boca, L foi retirando a box do mais novo enquanto já lambia os primeiros centímetros dos testículos alheios.  
Raito estava paralisado, não queria perder um segundo do que via. L o estava despindo e logo revelaria a sua intimidade, sentiu vontade de ver como L era sem suas roupas também, mas podia esperar um pouco mais.

Ryuzaki o deixou completamente exposto e sem provocá-lo mais começou a lamber seu membro diretamente. Raito colocou uma mão sobre a boca, mordendo um pouco seus dedos, pois sabia que gemeria alto demais se não o fizesse.  
L continuou e começou a chupá-lo, colocando sua boca na cabeça sensível do outro e indo cada vez mais para baixo com cada sugada. Raito estava com os pensamentos em outro mundo, mas reparou que L o fazia com habilidade, será que tinha experiência? Ele mesmo não tinha nenhuma com homens até então.

 

“Hey Yagami..” L sussurrou apesar de em nenhum momento tirar a boca do membro de Raito. Balançou sua cabeça negativamente, enquanto o olhava de modo submisso e desafiador. “..tsc, tsc.. quero ouvi-lo gemer.”

 

Em seguida, levou ambas as mãos ao pênis alheio o massageando lentamente, o sentindo pulsar ao mesmo tempo que apreciava os sons arrastados e manhosos da voz rouca de Yagami. Por um momento pausou o que fazia para admirar o rosto corado e suado de Raito. Seus lábios aparentavam estar secos e implorando para serem chupados também.  
Por isso, L aproximou sua boca a boca alheia, a consumindo de um modo intenso e voraz, fazendo com que ficasse inchada e rosada após algumas mordidas na mesma.  
Naquele exato momento, a fisionomia de Lawliet estava mais sensual e atrevida, esboçando um sorriso malicioso que às vezes era intercalado pela sua língua lambendo os lábios constantemente da forma mais depravada possível.

 

“Não, eu nunca havia chupado.. algo sem ser balas e pirulitos.. mas com toda certeza.. seu gosto é bem melhor, Raito Yagami.” – Falava enquanto lambia a extensão do órgão, o provocando de vez em quando e por fim beijando o topo de sua glande.

 

“Ahhhh L…” Ele gemeu em meio a tanto prazer que sentia. Queria levar isso ao próximo passo, mas não sabia ao certo se era pedir muito a L na primeira vez que estavam trocando intimidades. “..se você continuar eu não vou conseguir me conter.” Ele advertiu, deixando a ele a escolha de fazê-lo gozar onde preferisse ou de dar mais um passo adiante no estavam fazendo.

 

“Não se preocupe, Yagami.. sou capaz de te fazer gozar várias vezes essa noite.” L puxou, com uma das mãos, a nuca de Raito, atacando os lábios alheios de modo intenso enquanto a outra mão massageava a parte interna da coxa do outro e de vez em quando os testículos também. “Não é isso que você quer, Raito?”

 

“Ah, sim, L.. estou muito perto..” Ele disse ofegante, sentindo toda a tensão em sua região íntima suplicar por só mais um pouco de estímulo.

 

L, vendo o rosto corado de Raito, decidiu naquele instante que queria chupa-lo um pouco mais. Então, sem cerimônias, voltou a chupar Raito, porém decidido a fazê-lo gozar em sua boca.

 

“Isso, isso... Humm..” Raito gemeu alto quando L usou uma velocidade e posição com a boca que lhe agradou em especial. Continuou firme e constante no que fazia e logo Raito gemeu mais alto colocando suas mãos na cabeça do outro, arqueando as costas, movendo-se involuntariamente enquanto L chupava o gozo que ele expelia dentro de sua boca.

 

“Humm.. você é delicioso, Yagami.” L disse levando sua boca a boca alheia, dividindo com Raito seu próprio gosto, enquanto apertava as nádegas nuas do mesmo. “Eu lhe chuparia todos os dias se você quisesse.”

 

Em seguida, foi espalhando chupões por todo o tronco de Raito. Pescoço, peitoral, barriga e quando chegou nas coxas, começou a trabalhar sua boca de modo mais tortuoso e lento quase chegando as nádegas do outro.

 

“Nada disso L, agora é minha vez!” – Raito disse com um sorriso de canto de rosto.

 

Tirou a calça do outro e o fez sentar no sofá como ele estava antes. Podia ver o volume do outro, que era um pouco maior do que ele imaginava. Chupou suas bolas e o lambeu por cima de sua box. Em seguida, por sua própria impaciência, o deixou completamente nu. Usou sua mão para deixá-lo mais estimulado antes de chupar, seu pré gozo deixou o pau lubrificado e Yagami já estava com água na boca para começar.

E durante todas as ações alheias, L permaneceu silêncio e um pouco tenso, mas suas expressões entregavam o desejo de ser consumido de uma vez pela saliva e hálito quentes de Raito.  
Usou suas unhas para arranhar as coxas de L e o beijou de forma provocativa perto de seu membro ereto a antes de começar. Estava um pouco nervoso, pois nunca havia feito isso antes, mas estava mais que disposto a aprender.  
Lambeu o membro enquanto provocava L com as mãos em seus testículos. Quando chegou perto da cabeça o lambeu novamente com a ponta da língua firme em uma pequena fenda que estava lá. Isso o fez mover o quadril e Raito soube que estava indo bem.  
Começou a chupa-lo com vontade, testando a cada chupada o quanto podia por na boca

 

“O-oh Yagami..” L gemia manhoso e arrastado enquanto seu corpo amolecia e formigava a cada estímulo vindo de Raito. Estava praticamente entregue ao mais novo. Era extremamente sensível a carícias íntimas e talvez por isso evitava ter com qualquer pessoa.

 

Yagami conseguiu fazer com que o jovem pálido sentisse prazer em outra coisa além de sua grande quantidade de açúcar e glicose que consumia.  
Em meio a sensações eletrizantes que sentia no corpo todo, L queria Raito cada vez mais grudado em si, o fazendo colocar suas pernas nos ombros alheios deitando sua cabeça sob a cabeça do outro e por fim puxando os cabelos para que a carícia íntima ficasse mais profunda.  
Raito atendeu ao pedido de L, chupando-o de maneira ainda mais profunda. Estava muito excitado por ouvi-lo gemer e se contorcer com cada carícia. Seu membro começou a acompanhar sua excitação, mesmo que levasse um tempo, sabia que logo estaria pronto para mais.  
L estava ofegante, com a respiração curta, seu corpo começando a assumir posições que ele mesmo não controlava bem. Estava perto e gemia o nome do outro enquanto empurrava a cabeça de Raito com urgência para que ele continuasse o que fazia.

 

“Rai-raitoo.. e-eu vou.. o-ohh..” A voz de L foi ficando cada vez mais aguda e arrastada conforme sentia seu abdômen contrair e repuxar até finalmente gozar em Yagami, parte dentro e parte fora de sua boca. “De-desculpe..”

 

Em seguida, L lambeu todo o seu fluído do rosto do outro e o beijou intensamente, enquanto se ajeitava novamente no colo alheio.

 

“Se eu soubesse que seria assim, teria nos algemado faz tempo..” L disse cômico e malicioso ao mesmo tempo que encarava o outro.

 

Raito e L ficaram mais alguns longos minutos trocando carícias provocantes até que escutaram vozes familiares vindo do outro lado da porta do cômodo onde se encontravam.

 

“Mi-Misa! Você deveria estar em seu quarto.. L pediu que tentasse ficar longe de Raito pela sua segurança!” Pelo tom de voz de Matsuda, ele parecia estar em frente a porta um tanto preocupado com a presença inesperada de Amane.

“Mas estou quase uma semana sem ele, Mat.. preciso ver como ele está!” A voz feminina parecia mais chata e aguda do que o normal e parecia se aproximar cada vez mais deles. “Coitado, não sai mais daquela sala. Porquê L precisa tanto dele assim?”

 

Raito congelou ao escutar a voz aguda de Misa no corredor. Naquele exato momento ambos estavam sem suas roupas, ele estava masturbando L com sua mão direita, o cheiro de fluidos corporais estava pendente no ar. Ambos um pouco suados e com uma expressão de leve embriaguez depois de chegarem ao clímax. Simplesmente não havia como dar qualquer desculpa caso alguém entrasse. Raito olhou com desespero para L, perguntando com seu olhar o que iriam fazer.  
L aparentava estar calmo tentando tranquilizar Raito, mas o mesmo sentia quanto o outro tremia em seus braços. O mais velho então decidiu enviar uma mensagem a Matsuda, dizendo que não queria ser incomodado por Misa e que ele teria que dar um jeito nela.  
Matsuda parecia bem tonto, mas no fundo desconfiava da relação mais próxima dos rapazes.

 

“Acho que isso vai nos dar mais tempo..” L sussurrou ao ouvido alheio e em seguida se levantou puxando o outro pra si.

 

Raito estava muito nervoso, tremia. Tinha muito medo de ser visto trocando intimidades, ainda mais com outro homem, ainda mais com L. Não estava pronto para deixar os outros saberem de sua sexualidade e essa seria a pior maneira possível de alguém descobrir.  
Lawliet sentiu a mudança abrupta de Raito, pegando as roupas do chão e canto do sofá, para que ele se vestisse novamente. Em poucos de minutos, estavam vestidos novamente.

 

“Vamos esperar um pouco e depois vamos pro quarto dormir, ok?” L disse tentando acalma-lo.

 

O mais velho pegou na mão do outro, assim ficaram estáticos e com os olhos presos a porta, um tanto tensos. Lá fora dava pra escutar Matsuda falar mais baixo com Misa enquanto a mesma resmungava irritada. 

Após um pouco mais de 10 minutos não escutavam mais nada e por fim L recebeu a confirmação de Matsuda de que havia convencido Amane a voltar pra cama.

 

“Está tudo bem agora, Yagami.. vamos pra cama?”

 

Raito assentiu ainda um tanto tenso. Mas quando L o pegou no colo em seguida, puxando uma perna pra cada lado de seu quadril, Yagami sorriu tímido e escondeu seu rosto no pescoço de L.  
Raito não sabia que L era forte assim, se sentindo corar um pouco. Mas ao mesmo tempo que essa fragilidade e insegurança o deixavam desconfortável, foi uma sensação confortante ser acolhido naquele momento, deixar L o carregar um pouco, se permitir isso.

 

Chegando no quarto, L sugeriu que eles vestisse algo mais confortável para dormir.

 

“Eu não me sinto bem indo dormir sem tomar banho antes, sabe... depois do que..” Raito disse quase como um pedido de desculpas, porém L não se importou em ouvir até o final, apenas pegando a mão do outro e o conduzindo até o banheiro que tinham no quarto. Era pequeno, mas os dois caberiam tranquilamente dentro do box.

Em silêncio, L foi tirando sua camiseta e em seguida a camisa de Raito novamente.  
Se manteve observando cada detalhe da face delicada de Yagami e por fim já estava o beijando intensamente, o prensando na parede de azulejos do chuveiro.  
Ouviu Raito resmungar arrastado e deu uma pausa para recuperarem a respiração, voltando a beijar, desta vez, o pescoço pálido do mais novo enquanto sua mão descia aos poucos em direção a calça jeans alheia, adentrando seus dedos em contato com as nádegas de Yagami.  
Raito gostou do estímulo nesta parte até então proibida. Tinha curiosidade, mas mesmo sozinho nunca havia tentado. Deixou L continuar a estimular perto de sua entrada, mordendo os lábios quando L fez um pouco de pressão com um dedo. Raito agarrou as nádegas do outro nessa hora, arranhando um pouco.  
Em meio aos beijos, L sorri quando percebe que está proporcionando prazer ao outro.  
Então, com a mão livre, abre o chuveiro mesmo ainda não estando totalmente nus.

 

“Ryuuzaki.. Ainda estamos de roupa, seu bobo!” Raito protesta de modo manhoso enquanto arranha as costas alheias com uma mão e com a outra apalpa a bunda do mais velho, fazendo assim com que seus corpos se grudem de vez já estando extremamente encharcados.

 

“Se o problema é esse, eu resolvo já, Yagami..” L sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Raito de modo rouco e sensual, enquanto desabotoava novamente a calça alheia.

 

Raito estava interessado em continuar, sentia desejo. Mas se antes no sofá estava exausto, agora debaixo da água quente se lembrou disso com muita intensidade. Deixou que L tirasse sua calça e tirou a dele também. Continuou beijando L, sentindo seu corpo esguio por mais um tempo.

 

“L, eu quero continuar, mas estou muito cansado... quero estar mais disposto para fazer outras coisas que demandam mais... movimentos.” Disse baixinho na orelha de L.

 

“Ah sim, Raito.. me desculpe.. não resisto a você desse jeito..” L responde no mesmo tom de voz e em seguida começa a esfregar o corpo alheio com o sabonete. “Já vamos descansar ok? Eu prometo.”

 

Após algum tempo ambos saíram do box e foram se secar. Raito estava extremamente sonolento deixando com que L o secasse e o levasse no colo para cama.  
Ambos estavam nus, mas L não parecia se preocupar com isso. Deitaram e cobriram seus corpos com um cobertor aconchegante.

 

“Pronto, meu Yagami..” L o colocou deitado sob seu peito e foi acariciando seu cabelo.

 

“Obrigado, L. Desculpe ter ficado tão nervoso. Não tenho vergonha de você, só não estou pronto pra que todos saibam..” – Raito disse bem sonolento, já com os olhos fechados.

 

Raito ficou sentindo o cheiro de L, escutava o coração do outro enquanto apoiava a cabeça em seu peito, não demorando mais quase nada pra dormir.

 

“Tá tudo bem.. eu entendo. Agora descanse.” L respondeu em plena calmaria enquanto passou vários minutos encarando o teto e processando tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite.


	2. Capítulo II

Após muito tempo acordado, L conseguiu pegar no sono. Mas perto das 07:30 já estava com sua mente ligada novamente.

Ficou observando Raito dormir e torcia do fundo de seu coração que o mesmo não fosse Kira. Estava começando a cultivar um afeto por Yagami e temia que algo destruísse tudo.

Enquanto observava ele, lembrou-se que também estava sem roupa alguma debaixo do cobertor. Lembrou-se da noite anterior e do quanto tudo foi além de suas expectativas.

Queria comer, começar o dia logo, sua mente estava agitada. Mas Raito ainda dormia, às vezes se mexendo um pouco. Não podia pedir para Watari trazer nada pois estavam despidos. Ele não se importava, mas não queria deixar Raito desconfortável. Decidiu dar-lhe mais meia hora.

 

 

“Psiu..” L sussurrou em direção aos ouvidos de Yagami enquanto tocava os cabelos do mesmo e sua pele tão macia. “Já são quase 08:30, Raito. Precisamos levantar.. vão sentir nossa falta.”

 

 

Raito abriu os olhos devagar e sorriu automaticamente quando sentiu ainda estar nos braços de L tendo o mesmo mexendo em seus cabelos.

 

 

“Mas tá tão bom ficar aqui com você..”

 

“Eu sei.. nem que depois a gente dá outras escapadas durante o dia.” -L falou baixinho de um modo safado que era raro ver nele.

 

Raito sorriu e assentindo, puxa o queixo alheio beijando suavemente os lábios de L enquanto acariciava os ombros do mesmo.

 

 

“Mas pensando bem.. você teve sua chance de outro round no chuveiro ontem, Raito. Agora é minha vez de te fazer passar vontade.” L disse de forma arrastada, passando a mão no meio das pernas do outro e provocando um pouco.

 

 

Raito viu nos olhos de L algo diferente, sentia que ambos estavam muito a vontade, não queria sair daquele momento de forma alguma.

 

 

“Venha então, vamos pegar algo pra você comer e continuar a investigação de onde paramos ontem.” Raito disse o pegando pela mão.

 

 

Ambos somente se lembraram que ainda estavam despidos quando um observou o outro, rindo de toda a situação em que passaram juntos. Após isso, vestiram-se e por fim saíram do quarto. Quando retornaram a sala de investigação, estavam os esperando, Misa, Sr. Yagami e Matsuda.

 

“Raitoooo, meu amoor!” Misa correu na direção do outro quase pulando em seu colo, mas L impediu puxando discretamente uma das mãos de Yagami com a corrente das algemas. “Tá tudo bem, mozi? L cuidou bem de você?”

 

 

Raito não conseguia decidir se sentia mais raiva ou repulsa da jovem que o apertava. Sempre achou ela invasiva demais, quando ela estava presente podia sentir o oxigênio da sala a acabar, sentia-se sufocado.

L observava Raito atentamente nesse momento. Chegou a pensar que seria impossível ele ser Kira, um assassino como ele não conseguiria se conter com alguém como Misa.

 

 

“Cuidei muito bem dele, por que não conta a ela, Raito-kun?”

 

 

Raito esqueceu toda a raiva e olhou para L tentando conter o riso. Maldito, não queria corar ali com todos presentes mas estava difícil.

 

 

“Ahh si-sim.. consegui descansar essa noite. Estranho que L chegou a finalmente dormir também.. deve ter feito algo que realmente lhe tirou energia.” Raito fez o possível para permanecer sério enquanto esperava a reação do mais velho.

 

“Eu? Você dormiu em menos de 5 minutos depois que deitou… mas parecia bem disposto agora cedo.” L disse com um sorriso discreto no canto do rosto.

Matsuda apenas observava tentando se conter também. Eram três pessoas que sabiam muito bem o que tinha acontecido, porém Misa parecia continuar sem desconfiar de nada.

 

“Wow! L você dormiu? Nunca vi você dormindo! Deve ter sido uma noite cansativa.” Ela disse com tom reflexivo.

 

“Foi extremamente cansativa.. havia muito o que investigar. Chegamos a discutir certos pontos.. e ele não teve dúvidas em 'meter a boca em mim' por muito tempo, não é L?” Raito deixa escapar um riso debochado e uma piscada discreta a L.

 

 

No mesmo instante, Matsuda se engasgou com o café que bebia tirando a atenção de Misa que não viu a troca de olhares maliciosos dos jovens algemados.

 

 

"Matsuda-chan o que foi?!”

 

 

Matsuda começou a rir, não sabia mais o que fazer então apenas riu. Raito e L seguiram no riso porque finalmente possuíam um motivo pra rir da situação. Resultando nos três rindo alto, sem muito controle, e uma Misa Amane muito confusa.

Alguns dias se passaram com Raito e L mantendo as aparências na frente dos outros e sumindo por longos períodos de tempo do alcance das câmeras instaladas no prédio.

O desejo um pelo outro aumentava cada vez mais e logo o que fizeram na primeira noite não parecia suficiente para saciar os dois.

Queriam mais, já estavam indo nessa direção, sempre um provocando o outro com os dedos. Ambos já haviam permitido esse tipo de carícia e ambos gostavam muito. Raito sempre se perguntava se seria ele que iria assumir o papel de ativo na primeira vez, ou se seria L. Não sabia qual das duas ideias o agradava mais.

 

 

“Raito, você está fazendo aquela cara.” L informou enquanto tomava café (com muito açúcar) em uma pequena cozinha que havia no andar abaixo do quarto deles.

 

 

Raito às vezes se deixava levar pelos pensamentos e ficava com um olhar bastante distraído. Às vezes deixava transparecer a natureza de seus pensamentos em sua expressão. E agora tinha pensamentos bastante explícitos do que queria fazer assim que L terminasse seu café.

 

“Estou só pensando.. como seria transar em uma cozinha.. como essa.. com você.” Raito sussurrou da forma mais sensual e depravada possível com um tom de voz mais rouca.

 

 

L sentiu um arrepio se espalhar pelo seu corpo, mas queria provocar Raito mais um pouco.

 

“Continue pensando, Raito. Conte-me mais enquanto termino meu café.” L disse colocando mais um cubo de açúcar em sua xícara e mordendo o lábio inferior de forma sensual.

 

“Você preferiria na pia, na mesa..” Raito encurralava L com seu olhar malicioso, enquanto o mesmo estava encostado na pia. “..ou no chão mesmo?”

 

“Na mesa, mas podemos usar a pia depois também.. mas o que vai fazer comigo nela? Me conte mais, meu café não terminou ainda..” L respondeu já sentindo seu membro enrijecer debaixo de sua roupa.

 

“Bom.. a princípio gostaria de lamber cada centímetro do seu corpo.. como consegue ser tão gostoso L?” Raito aproxima seus lábios a nuca de L o provocando com uma de suas mãos apalpando sua virilha de modo lento e tortuoso. “Ou que tal te fazer gemer com minhas mãos em suas coxas e minha boca em seus mamilos?” Raito pega a mão livre de L e coloca por cima de seu membro o qual já está bem ereto.

 

 

Sentir Raito duro como estava o fez morder os lábios inferiores novamente. Bem, ele tentou, mas aparentemente quem vai ter que esperar é a xícara de café dele.

L colocou a mão do outro debaixo das roupas, para fazê-lo sentir o quanto estava excitado. Raito não perdeu tempo e já começou a masturba-lo, gostava de ver a cara que L fazia enquanto recebia prazer, o excitava ainda mais ve-lo com os lábios levemente abertos.

Raito se aproveitou do momento para beija-lo intensamente. Tirou sua mão dali para pegar o quadril de L e depois o pressionou contra seu corpo. Ambos podiam sentir a ereção do outro e enquanto se apalpavam e beijavam, se esfregavam um contra o outro, fazendo uma fricção deliciosa.

 

 

“O-oh Raito..” Por mais envolvido nos beijos e aos toques alheios que L estivesse, ainda conseguiu fôlego para provocar Yagami em meio aos seus gemidos arrastados e suspiros pesados. “..não acha.. que ainda.. estou usando.. roupas demais, Yagami?”

 

“Ainda posso fazer o que eu quero com você assim... inclusive sei que você gosta que eu te chupe com suas roupas, seu pervertido.” Raito disse se ajoelhando no meio das pernas entreabertas do outro.

 

 

Ele abriu o zíper e abaixou a roupa do outro o suficiente para começar a chupa-lo. Já começou rápido e chupando forte, estava ficando bom nisso.

Quando a onda de prazer invadiu o corpo de L, o mesmo arqueou as costas e soltou um gemido alto enquanto suas mãos agarravam, com certo desespero, os fios castanhos de Raito.

Seu corpo já estava necessitado pela dominância de Yagami.

Toda sua resistência e seriedade sumiam diante da presença de Raito. Principalmente com os manejos que tinha sob seu corpo.

 

 

“Raito.. eu quero que você me foda nessa mesa agora.” Disse suspirando, não aguentava mais, precisava que Raito o fizesse.

 

 

Raito parou o que fazia e ficou de pé, puxando o outro até a mesa. Foi quando se lembrou que precisava prepará-lo e que tinha deixado lubrificante escondido em um banheiro do andar.

 

 

“Vou pegar lubrificante, quer camisinha também ou não? Eu vou buscar e quando voltar, quero você sem roupas deitado na mesa..” Raito disse enquanto mordiscava o pescoço do outro e percorria seu corpo mais uma vez com as mãos.

 

“Não sou disso, mas.. preciso que seja imediatamente, Raito. Se for pra ter pego alguma doença, já foi pelo oral.. e a falta de lubrificante eu resolvo em um instante.” L pega a mão de Yagami e começa chupar dois de seus dedos com uma grande quantidade de saliva de modo, ouso dizer, depravado, enquanto encara profundamente os olhos alheios cheios de luxúria e desejo.

 

 

Yagami é surpreendido pela atitude alheia e permanece alguns segundos paralisado até sentir a língua de L pressionando seus dedos e isso o faz suspirar confuso.

Em meio a isso, L tira de qualquer jeito a calça que já estava na altura de seus joelhos, deixando que caísse no chão. Em seguida dá umas últimas chupadas nos dedos alheios enquanto já se preparava para arrancar sua camiseta também.

Sem esperar iniciativas de Raito, L deitou as costas na mesa posicionando suas pernas sob os ombros do mesmo. Estava louco para sentir os estímulos mais promíscuos de Raito em si. Uma ansiedade quase o consumia acompanhada com um tesão desesperador

Raito estava muito surpreso com toda essa urgência e se perguntou se L já tinha experiência com anal, ele mesmo iria preferir fazer tudo com calma no caso dele. Mas deu um voto de confiança no que seu parceiro queria.

Usou mais saliva para lubrificar os dedos e lentamente introduziu um deles no homem deitado em sua frente. L ficou um pouco rígido em sua posição, era um pouco incômodo mas não queria parar por aí. Raito continuou movendo seu dedo dentro dele para prepará-lo para penetração. Se aproximou o ouvido de L e viu que um dos chupões que havia deixado dias atrás estava sumindo, estava na hora de marcar novamente.

 

 

“Não acho que você tenha alguma doença, L. Só não sabia se estava tudo bem eu gozar dentro de você, mas pelo jeito nós dois queremos isso.” Raito disse de forma arrastada, colocando mais um dedo dentro.

 

“Si-sim, eu quero, Raito..” L respondeu sussurrando arrastado tentando se acostumar com aquela sensação a qual fazia tempo que não sentia.

 

 

Aos poucos o mais velho foi mexendo o quadril contra os dedos alheios deixando alguns gemidos baixos de satisfação escapar de sua boca. Para suas mãos, só restava arranhar a superfície da mesa, pois no momento não havia que pudesse agarrar, por enquanto.

 

 

“Quero sentir você em mim logo, Raito..” L gemeu manhoso com seus olhos submissos em direção ao mais novo. “..po-por favor..”

 

 

Raito decidiu que L estava pronto para começar. Tirou suas roupas e se permitiu masturbar um pouco olhando L naquela posição, aguardando para ser comido por ele. O mais novo estava com água na boca só de pensar, seu pau latejava de prazer com a ideia. Se aproximou mais e colocou as pernas de L em seus ombros, como antes.

Estava na hora de finalmente começar.

Ele pressionou um pouco da cabeça na abertura de L antes, para provocá-lo. Esfregava ela um pouco ali e logo L estava quase implorando para ser comido, insinuando-se com seus movimentos no quadril. Logo Raito não resistiu mais e começou a colocar seu membro no outro, gemendo enquanto o fazia. Nunca tinha feito anal antes, era apertado e os movimentos de L o estavam deixando louco.

Com seu membro todo dentro, esperou L dar o sinal para começar a se mover. O masturbava lentamente enquanto esperava, o pré-gozo e oral deixaram seu membro lubrificado e perfeito para isso. L começou a gemer e a empurrar a bunda de encontro com o quadril de Yagami indicando ao mesmo que poderia acelerar os movimentos.

 

 

“Raito.. podemos.. o-oh.. mudar de posição agora..?” L já estava rouco e necessitado pelas mãos e lábios de Yagami em si. “Preciso.. do seu.. toque em mim.. ohh..”

 

“Agora vai ser um pouco difícil, L..” Apesar de ofegante, Raito tenta abaixar as pernas alheias de seus ombros e mesmo arrancando resmungos de incômodo do mais velho, posiciona as coxas do mesmo ao redor de seu quadril, envolvendo os braços na cintura e lombar do outro. “Assim está melhor?”

 

 

L afunda seu rosto no pescoço de Yagami e aspira seu perfume enquanto agarra os ombros alheios com força já se preparando para os futuros movimentos de Raito.

Raito já estava nervoso por sentir seu pênis pulsar dentro de L e apertá-lo com gosto, mas mesmo assim iniciou com movimentos lentos enquanto abafava os gemidos mais agudos com beijos intensos e algumas mordidas no maxilar alheio.

 

 

“Ahhh L, com você se mexendo assim..” Tentou terminar a frase mas tudo que conseguia pensar era no quanto enterrar seu membro dentro do outro o estava deixando cada vez mais perto de gozar.

 

 

Começou a foder com mais força, já podia sentir a tensão se acumulando perto da virilha. L gemia baixinho, mas não parava, pressionava sua bunda cada vez mais contra o outro, queria gozar também.

 

 

“Ah, L... eu preciso, o-oh..” Raito disse fazendo L deitar na mesa de novo de forma brusca, mas sem tirar seu pênis de dentro dele.

 

 

Agarrou L pelas coxas e depois começou a estimulá-lo com a mão enquanto o penetrava. L não aguentava mais essa tortura e tirou a mão de Raito de seu membro para poder se masturbar. Poucos toques na forma que ele tanto desejava já foram o suficiente para deixá-lo na iminência de seu ápice.

 

 

“L.. L.. ohhhhh..” Raito gemeu enquanto gozava dentro do outro.

 

“O-ohhh Raitoo.. hãmmm.. ahh..” L gemia cada vez mais alto enquanto puxava a corrente que ligava seus pulsos e sentia o líquido de Yagami escorrer por seu orifício.

 

 

Por impulso, ergueu seu braços buscando contato com Raito, o qual puxou seu corpo contra o dele, compartilhando suor e o calor que exalava de ambas peles. Aproximando-se de L, Raito lembrou que o mesmo ainda não havia gozado ainda, então não pensou duas vezes em masturbá-lo com uma das mãos enquanto acariciava o rosto alheio com a outra, beijando os lábios ofegantes de Ryuzaki.

 

 

“Ahh, Ra-ito.. não pare... quero gozar com você dentro de mim.. humm..” L gemeu se contorcendo enquanto o outro tocava seu membro sensível.

 

 

Então, Yagami continuou a estimular em cheio a próstata alheia, quase fazendo com que L delirasse de prazer. L segurou firme na borda da mesa com as mãos, tremendo levemente, ofegante.

 

 

“I-isso, isso... ahhh..” Gemeu arqueando as costas e jogando a cabeça para trás, deixando o prazer se espalhar por todo seu corpo.

 

 

Raito sentia o líquido quente em suas mãos e vendo L nessa posição gemendo iria alimentar suas fantasias por muito tempo.

 

 

“Essa é uma das visões mais lindas que eu já tive..” – Raito sussurra ao ouvido de L enquanto retira o pênis do mesmo, enquanto se inclina em direção ao corpo exausto que havia em sua frente.

 

 

Distribuiu vários beijos pelo rosto do mais velho ao mesmo tempo que tirava os fios grudados pelo suor na testa alheia.

L estava exausto, mas muito satisfeito com tudo que haviam feito juntos. Dessa vez era Raito que queria carregá-lo. Pegou as roupas de ambos para se vestirem.

 

 

“Vou levar a gente pro quarto, podemos usar o banheiro lá sem pressa.” Raito disse no ouvido de L, pegando ele em seus braços, exatamente como L tinha feito na outra noite.

 

 

L somente sorriu fraco e abraçou com mais força o pescoço alheio. Assim, Raito levou L para o banheiro, retirando suas roupas novamente e em seguida tomaram banho juntos. Em meio ao banho, trocaram carícias e pela primeira vez falaram sobre o que sentiam um pelo outro. Nenhum dos dois tinham ideia o quanto aquele sentimento era real e tão intenso.

 

 

“Eu gosto de você de verdade, Yagami.”

 

 

Raito ficou surpreso com o comentário. Sempre achou que seria o primeiro a dizer isso. Sua expressão deve ter deixado L apreensivo, pois ele desviou o olhar enquanto esperava a resposta.

 

“L…” Raito disse pegando o rosto de L delicadamente e fazendo-o olhar para ele. “Eu também gosto de você... de verdade. Eu.. só fiquei surpreso, não tinha certeza do que você achava sobre tudo isso.”

 

“Bom.. eu ainda considero tudo muito confuso, mas.. não posso negar o que sinto por você, Raito.”

 

”Tudo também está confuso pra mim... exceto na parte que gosto de você. Essa é muito clara pra mim.” Raito disse antes de beijar L.

 

 

Mas dessa vez não era um beijo cheio de urgência, rápido e malicioso. Era um beijo mais lento, com carinho. Ambos lábios se encaixaram de modo leve para em seguida as línguas entrassem em ação também. Era algo envolvente mas ingênuo.

Em meio a isso, L posicionou suas mãos na nuca alheia enquanto aprofundava o beijo e de vez em quando suspirava de satisfação entre um e outro fazendo com que Yagami sorrisse em meio aos carinhos.

Por um momento eles se permitiram esquecer por que estavam algemados, por que estavam morando no prédio e toda atmosfera de terror envolvendo os assassinatos. Eram apenas dois jovens apaixonados se beijando, e por aquele momento, isso bastava.


	3. Capítulo III

Depois daquele dia, a relação entre os jovens foi ficando cada vez mais íntima e próxima, mas somente Matsuda tinha ciência desse relacionamento.  
Raito sentia que errava em trair Misa na cara dura e enganá-la o tempo todo, mas muitas vezes ela que não queria aceitar que tudo havia esfriado, ou que simplesmente nunca esquentou.  
Já L percebeu o quanto deixou o caso Kira de lado e estava cada vez mais imerso naquele sentimento. E por isso, decidiu que iria dedicar as próximas 12 horas no caso e tentar não cair nas tentações de Yagami.

 

“Hey baby..” Raito se aproximou por trás de Lawliet que estava sentado em sua cadeira em frente a todos os materiais da investigação, e o chamou sensualmente pelo apelido sabendo o quanto o outro se derretia em ouvir. “.. não acha que está trabalhando demais de novo? Sinto saudades de nossos intervalos..”

 

Yagami envolveu o corpo alheio com ambas as mãos e selou seus lábios de modo suave no pescoço de L que ruborizou instantaneamente enquanto suspirava e se contorcia suavemente em meio as carícias de Raito.

 

“Nã-não, Raito.. eu preciso rever as pistas.. e você me desconcentra..” Lawliet resmungou um tanto manhoso ao mesmo tempo que tentava segurar as mãos alheias que estavam quase por baixo de sua camiseta.

 

“São só uns 15 minutinhos, Ryuuzaki..” Raito girou a cadeira colocando o mais velho de frente pra si, ajoelhando-se em seguida. “Não resisto em te ver mexendo os lábios estando longe dos meus..”

 

Lawliet já estava ficando nervoso de ser interrompido durante suas investigações. Precisava dedicar seu intelecto no caso, se não o fizesse nada viria para ele. Sua capacidade de dedução era sem igual, mas para isso precisava saber com o que estava lidando. Estava um pouco frustrado porque queria continuar, mas ao mesmo tempo pensou em canalizar essa irritação no que fariam em seguida.  
L amava e odiava o fato de ficar duro facilmente quando estimulado. Era difícil se conter, ignorar aquela tensão perto do quadril, implorando por atenção.  
Queria se sentir no controle, mesmo o perdendo para Raito. Não pensou muito e sem mais beijos ou amassos, abriu seu zíper e abaixou sua roupa íntima para baixo, revelando que já estava ereto e levemente lubrificado. Pegou a cabeça de Raito e entrelaçando os dedos no cabelo do outro, o fez chegar perto de seu membro. Com sua outra mão, segurou sua base esfregando sua cabeça no rosto do outro, o provocando para que logo começasse.  
Raito estava se fazendo de difícil, como se não quisesse começar logo, o que era mentira. Queria ver o quanto seu parceiro conseguia ser firme e dominante.  
L sentiu a falsa resistência do mais novo e, sem nem pensar em estimular-lo, colocou seu membro na boca do outro. Com seus dedos ainda entrelaçados fortemente em seu cabelo, fez um movimento forte para mandar que começasse a chupa-lo.  
Raito achou tudo um pouco abrupto, mas gostou desse novo ar de dominância que o mais velho estava exercendo sobre ele. Por mais que gostasse de ficar por cima, sentia vontade de ser mais submisso as vezes. Hoje queria que L o arranhasse, queria ouvir os sons de tapas, não queria nada que não envolvesse um pouco de maldade e malícia.

Não podia negar que o barulho das algemas o excitava muito, mesmo em situações inapropriadas. E esse mesmo som soava pelo quarto quando L mexia a cabeça do outro em seu membro, arrastando as correntes no chão.

 

“E-eu quero.. que você.. faça o que.. quiser comigo hoje, L..” Raito chupava toda a extensão do pênis alheio enquanto tentava falar o que gostaria no momento.

 

Ele estava totalmente entregue aos puxões e investidas de L em seus cabelos e ficava cada vez mais excitado quando ouvia os gemidos altos e arrastados do mais velho.  
Com isso, Yagami começou a fazer movimentos mais vorazes no membro alheio e de vez em quando mordiscava e lambia os testículos de L que resmungava de prazer.  
Quando estava perto do clímax de L, Raito parou o oral, se levantando e sentando em cima do órgão alheio o qual estava ainda mais estimulado.  
Se sentou de frente para Lawliet, envolvendo seus braços nos ombros dele e sussurrando rouco perto de sua nuca.

 

“Hey L.. eu preciso que você me foda.. aqui e agora.”

 

“Eu vou. Que bom que também quer, mas eu já tomei essa escolha por você quando começou a me provocar.” E pegou o cabelo de Raito com força, o puxando um pouco para trás.

 

“Você vai se preparar, se quiser. E eu vou assistir. Comece. Não vou tirar sua roupa, se quer que eu te foda agora, tire-a.” L continuou.

 

Raito começou a tirar a roupa, ouvindo as correntes que os prendiam enquanto isso. As tirou rápido e sentou novamente, dessa vez no colo de L. Lambeu seus próprios dedos e começou a se estimular perto se sua entrada, queria começar logo mas queria deixar L ainda mais excitado, o fazendo assistir a ele gemendo em seu colo.  
Ficou um pouco tímido no começo, mesmo algemados eles não tinham o hábito de se masturbar na frente do outro. Era sempre uma troca. Ficou um pouco corado com a dor e o olhar fixo que recebia, mas a medida que foi se acostumando com o tamanho de seus dedos, queria L.  
Yagami já gemia arrastado suplicando que Lawliet o penetrasse logo. Havia algumas gotículas de suor em sua testa e seu rosto já estava extremamente corado. Sua expressão era de submissão e prazer contínuo.  
L em nenhum momento havia tocado em Raito, mas os movimentos alheios em si o estavam deixando cada vez mais excitado. Tentava se manter imparcial a todo momento. Não queria transparecer que poderia abaixar a guarda. Precisava mostrar a Raito quem dominaria quem naquela noite.

 

“Já demorou muito pra começar a cavalgar, Yagami.” L ironizou com um tom mais rouco e autoritário enquanto encarava o outro de modo sério e dominante.

 

Raito se arrepiou todo com a última frase dita por L.  
Em seguida, segurou firme os ombros alheios com ambas as mãos e aieitando-se em cima do colo do mais velho, só que agora com mais malícia, mirando seu quadril em direção ao órgão de outrem.  
Quando sua entrada encostou na cabeça de L, o mais novo suspirou extremamente excitado, apertando as pontas dos dedos na pele pálida do mesmo.  
Com esse simples estímulo, Ryuuzaki mordeu seus lábios inferiores e segurando as coxas do outro, puxou-as pra baixo, fazendo com que penetrasse aos poucos em Yagami, que gemeu de dor do início, mas depois já contribuía com movimentos contra a virilha do maior.

 

“O-ohhh Ryuuzaki..” Os gemidos de Raito ficavam cada vez mais altos e L fazia questão de torturar o mesmo não correspondendo aos seus beijos necessitados, estocando cada vez mais forte. - “..me beije.. agora.. po-por favor..? ohhh..”

 

Sem nem ao menos responder o mais novo, Lawliet desferiu um tapa em uma das nádegas alheias, fazendo com que Yagami contorcesse involuntariamente seu corpo e ofegasse manhoso.  
Raito percebeu que L tentava ser o mais severo possível durante o sexo. Nem pensou muito, iria provocá-lo do jeito que pudesse.  
Dessa forma, começou relaxar seu corpo de modo insinuante contra o corpo tenso alheio, enquanto tirava com pressa a camiseta de L.  
Após isso, roubou alguns beijos do mais velho e de vez em quando deslizava sua língua quente na clavícula alheia, deixando por fim chupões bem evidentes por todo pescoço e peito do mesmo. E em meio a tudo isso, não parava de rebolar e fazer o possível para o outro gemer também.

De repente, L agarrou as pernas do outro, se levantando e praticamente o jogando em cima da mesa onde estavam os televisores.

 

“Porra Raito.. você é tão apertado..” O tom de voz de L soava rouco enquanto estocava sem dó no mais novo.

 

Raito estava sem ar, antecipando os movimentos do outro. Mas não ousava dar um passo sem as ordens de L. O mais velho segurou seu queixo e o masturbou um pouco, primeira vez que encostava em seu membro essa noite, o que o fez extremamente sensível ao toque do outro.

 

“De quatro, agora.” L ordenou.

 

Raito ficou de quatro onde estavam sentados antes, se empinando, pedindo por mais.

O mais velho pegou uma parte das correntes que os prendiam e colocou em volta das mãos de Raito, enquanto este se apoiava no sofá com o tronco. Mais uma vez os sons metálicos o deixavam louco, com as mãos atadas só queria que L continuasse. E ele o fez, mas não sem antes o bater. Deu um tapa forte no lado esquerdo, o que o fez gemer alto. L segurou onde havia batido e apertou um pouco. Logo em seguida deu outro tapa forte no outro lado, fazendo Raito gemer mais alto que a primeira vez.

 

“L, por favor..”

 

Mas ele ainda estava alguns tapas longe de ser penetrado de novo. Ryuuzaki agarrou seus cabelos e deu mais um tapa ainda mais forte, que ecoou o quarto. E antes de continuar fodendo seu parceiro acorrentado, agarrou forte nas nádegas, separando elas com as mãos. Pressionou sua cabeça por um tempo, podia sentir seu membro latejar, queria chegar ao seu ápice.  
Sem pensar mais, o penetrou com força, gemeu um pouco enquanto segurava as mãos atadas do outro. Enquanto isso, Raito fazia movimentos com o quadril, ia com ele para trás, buscando os movimentos alheios. Tentava fazer seu interior mais estreito ainda, com movimentos musculares que estava aprendendo a fazer. Podia ouvir seu parceiro gemer mais alto quando o fazia e L podia sentir uma tensão extra se acumular toda vez que Raito o provocava.  
Por isso, Lawliet começou a arranhar e apertar até deixar marcas, com sua mão livre, as costas e a lombar de Yagami, o qual já estava em puro êxtase, uma mistura de luxúria e adrenalina.

Após isso, quase no mesmo instante, L puxou os braços imobilizados de Raito pra si, quase montando no mesmo.  
De repente, começou a morder e dar chupões doloridos nas costas do mais novo, enquanto o provocava com seu modo dominador passivo-agressivo.

 

— Eu vou te preencher todinho com meu gozo.. e fazer com que todos ouçam você gemendo, Yagami. – L provocou, penetrando lentamente como um castigo por ter que fazer sempre um teatro enorme na frente de Amane. – Não mentiria se dissesse que adoraria que a Misa nos flagrasse agora..

 

Dessa maneira, Lawliet estava fazendo com que demorassem a chegar ao clímax de uma vez. Estava adorando os resmungos manhosos de desaprovação do menor.

De repente, L começou a acelerar os movimentos, surrando a próstata do mais novo que gemia quase em desespero, mas envolvido em pleno prazer.

Não demorou muito para Ryuuzaki gozar em Raito. Retirou o pênis de dentro do mais novo e sem mais nem menos meteu sua língua no orifício molhado de Yagami.

 

“O-oooh L..” Raito estremeceu quando sentiu o músculo oral do mais velho penetrar em si e se mover lentamente. “Po-porra.. isso é muito bom.. ahhh..”

 

Em meio a isso, Lawliet agarrou firme as nádegas alheias e as abrindo para que pudesse lamber mais fundo a cavidade anal de Yagami.

Ao mesmo tempo, Raito gemia arrastado e razoavelmente alto.  
Como ainda não havia gozado, começou a se masturbar enquanto rebolava na boca alheia.

 

“Não falei que podia se masturbar, Raito. Eu decido quando você pode gozar.” L disse rouco.

 

Raito parou de se masturbar e se empinou mais para que L o estimulasse mais profundamente. Era torturante porque o estímulo era delicioso, mas não tão profundo quanto ser penetrado por L.  
Sentia a ponta da língua o cutucar em partes sensíveis, se contorcia mas tentava ficar imóvel para não sair das melhores posições.  
Sentia também todo tesão acumulado em seu membro, que acompanhava seus movimentos leves. Tentou fechar um pouco suas pernas para deixar seu membro esfregar entre elas, estava desesperado por mais prazer. Mas L reparou suas intenções e não o deixou juntar as pernas.  
Ryuuzaki parou de usar sua língua para continuar com seus dedos, dessa vez mais fundo. Puxava o cabelo de Raito.

 

“Você sabe que o prédio inteiro possui câmeras instaladas, certo Raito?” L perguntou enquanto afundava seus dedos no outro.

 

“S-sim…”

 

“Não seria interessante se.. Misa recebesse um DVD com você nessa posição? Ou você prefere mandar um vídeo de você me chupando?”

 

Raito não sabia o que responder, por um lado a ideia de ser pego não o deixava mais nervoso, era excitante. Mas por outro, achava que seria demais mandar um vídeo assim para alguém, mesmo se fosse a Misa.

 

“Prefiro que ela nos pegue ao vivo. Mas podemos assistir as gravações outra hora..” Raito sugeriu ofegante, os dedos eram mais rígidos e o penetravam mais.

 

L gostou da ideia, a ponto de sentir seu membro começar a ficar ereto novamente. Parou de estimular Raito, que soltou um gemido reclamando. Se masturbou um pouco com uma de suas mãos e sem avisar o outro do que faria, o penetrou novamente com seu pau  
Raito gemeu alto, não estava esperando isso. Finalmente sentia tudo que queria, podia sentir todo o comprimento do outro dentro de si. L mordeu seus lábios ao sentir seu próprio gozo dentro do outro, queria deixá-lo com ainda mais dentro dele. O fodeu com força, o puxando pelo quadril. Raito continuou a gemer alto, agora sentindo que finalmente iria gozar. L pegou suas bolas e continuou com alguns movimentos leves. Isso fez Raito gozar, L o masturbando enquanto isso. Sentia tanto tesão que mesmo depois de gozar, deixou L o masturbar mais devagar, ainda estava sensível ao toque.

 

"Pronto, Yagami.. está satisfeito? Posso voltar a minha investigação agora?" L soou sexy e sério enquanto virava o corpo alheio para poder olhar nos olhos de Raito.

 

Yagami ainda estava ofegante, suas pernas cansadas. Sentou-se e puxou L para um último beijo.

 

“Pode voltar a investigar.” Disse rindo um pouco.

 

Dessa vez L se deixou levar pelo beijo e o tornou mais voraz, fazendo com que o corpo nu de Yagami roçasse em si de modo lento e quase torturante.  
L sentia que poderia continuar se Raito o quisesse, mas dessa vez preferiu continuar o que tinha começado mais cedo em seu trabalho. Deu um último beijo no pescoço de Raito e o puxou para mais perto da tela que exibia o vídeo que estava analisando antes. Outra hora continuariam, iniciativa não era um problema para eles.  
De repente, a porta é aberta bruscamente por Matsuda que paralisou quando viu Raito nu sentado no colo de L. Sua expressão foi cômica para os outros dois garotos.  
Yagami se encolheu no braços alheios para que não fosse visto, mas a confusão já estava armada. Em instantes estava vermelho e com medo dos julgamentos de Matsuda, apesar do mesmo já saber do caso deles.  
Já Matsuda sentiu um arrepio estranho e não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo atraente de Raito. Chegou a imaginar este e L transando e acabou ruborizando também.

 

“Eu sei, Matsuda-kun. Raito é mesmo muito atraente, não?” L disse arrastado, tocando a coxa de Raito.

 

Se Raito estava antes corado, agora sentia seu rosto se incendiar. Deu um leve tapa no ombro de Ryuzaki como forma de repreendê-lo.

 

“Me-me pe-perdoem.. e-eu.. er.. volto outra hora..” Matsuda tentou se desculpar sem gaguejar, mas falhou miseravelmente. Em seguida, sumiu do cômodo um tanto nervoso.

 

L começou a rir baixinho quando ouviu a porta se fechar e Raito o deu outro tapa.

 

“Isso não é engraçado! Eu estou sem roupa nenhuma!” Ele tentou dizer sério, mas vendo o rosto de L não conseguiu conter o riso também. “Coitado do Matsuda..”

 

“Por ele não ter te fodido no meu lugar ou por não ter uma bunda dessas sentada no colo dele?” Ryuuzaki foi o mais debochado possível enquanto passava a mão na parte de dentro das coxas alheias.

 

“Pelo susto, L..” Raito disse cerrando os olhos maliciosamente. “O que ele perdeu mesmo foi ver o jeito que você me come. Não lhe trocaria por ninguém.”

 

L sorriu satisfeito da resposta, dando mais um beijo em Raito antes de fazê-lo ir tomar banho e deixar que voltasse de fato a sua análise das gravações dos monitores a sua frente.


End file.
